Strawberry seeds
by gothss123
Summary: Being told he cannot date, party and always being treated like a young child. 17 year old Ichigo is finding trouble in living on such a short leash. with a family who's keeping a secret from him about him, he's in for surprise. And that doesn't include Nels sexy cousin. Grimm/Ichi mpreg and yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry seeds

Ichigo slams the door in his father's face. He was just so angry No-one ever told him what was wrong with him they... they just treated him differently.

"Ichigo open up..."Isshin waited for a moment. "Don't be like that."

Ichigo still didn't answer he didn't trust himself when he was in this state. He slide down to the floor and hugged his knees.

"Come out please, Ichigo... please" Isshin begged

"No" was his answer.

Isshin was lost; they had had this fight before this time he didn't know what to do. It hurt to see him like this.

"Open the door so we can talk like adults, ok"

Ichigo laughed bitterly

"An adult, don't joke with me. I'm 17 but you still treat me like I'm 12 years old."

"I never..."

"Yes you do! You always leave me out, you tell Renji more stuff then I and I am your biological son." Ichigo started to cry. "You never give me the answers I need, dad I'm confused. Why do I bleed out my ass every month like a girl? When I said I was a gay, why did you forbid me from ever having a boy friend till I am 18?" he let a frustrated shout. "You say I'm old enough to do stuff on my own but you go back on your word, treating me like I'm young and dumb." Tears flowed faster down his cheeks.

He hated this but his father didn't know how much it hurt to be left out by the people you love. It was just cruel.

"I'm sorry I want to tell y..."

"No! I've had enough leave me alone I don't want to talk to you right now." Ichigo spat out.

"Fine..."Isshin sighed.

Ichigo waited till he couldn't hear his father's footsteps before crawling to his bed and crying himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry seeds 2

"Oh yes!"

Ichigo opened his eyes. 'What the hell'

"Byakuya stop"

He looked over to Renji's bed, he stifled a laugh. Renji was having a wet dream about his girlfriends' brother.

He peered over at the clock.

"10:30, Renji's early." He stretched and realized that he still hadn't changed for bed.

'Oh yeah I remember I had a fight with dad' he felt a little guilty but then it wasn't his fault.

"I've decided," if his dad was going to keep him covered he would no long listen to him.

"Byakuya don't put it in" Renji moaned. Ichigo laughed but quickly covered his mouth.

"Don't laughs, hurts... be gentle." He just shook his head before climbing out his window and onto his dad's clinic roof. After jumping down he set off on a jog that wouldn't make him sweat get him to Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

It was her birthday, she was having a party, him and Renji had been invited. 'I really wanted to go' but Isshin said no.

He took a short cut through the woods. Nels parents were filthy rich for her 16th they had bought her, a four bedroom house with a lot of land (she owned the woods) a Mercedes, a pony, which she hated.

He could hear the sound of music he was closer then he thought. He jogged a little faster and reached the door.

There were faces of people that he knew by face but no name. When he walked through the door he was greeted by the sight he'd only seen in the movies. People were drinking and dancing it looked fun but he'd never admit it.

Pushing through the crowd he tried to find Nel but instead he found a few of his friends. He tapped a raven haired girl on the shoulder. She jumps back ready to beat up whoever was behind her, she relaxed when she saw who it was only to tense up again.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" she said surprise written all over her face.

"I snuck out Rukia"

"Why? Where is Renji?"

"At home dreaming" 'about your brother' he added in his head.

"Ichigo" he looked round Rukia to his other friends.

"Hey guys" he said to Keigo, Orihime, and Uryuu.

They all looked at him with wide eyes, they knew Ichigo talked back to his father but when Isshin made a decision Ichigo always obeyed it.

"guys you look like you've seen a ghost" he felt uncomfortable under their gaze.

Keigo was the first to snap out of it.

"ichiiiiiiigo! Why don't you sneak whenever I ask you to" he dived for Ichigo only to get punched in the face.

"That's because your an idiot" Uryuu states.

Fake over exaggerated tears fell down Keigo's face.

"Rukia hold me, Uryuu and Ichigo are mean" he dived again this time for Rukia only to land on her elbow. He started to bawl his eyes out again.

"Ichigo" Orihime said so quietly he had to strain to hear it. He looked in his direction.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah of course, so did anyone else come tonight?" he quickly changed the subject. For some reason she always knew when he was upset about something.

"Mizuiro came with us" Orihime looked around the room for him.

"Probably chatting up some girls" Ichigo mumbled.

"He's always taking all the girls and some of the guys." Keigo complained " never leaving any for us dashing young men. I have a really great idea how about you and me..." he babbled on not noticing that no-one was listening.

"I'm going to walk about for a bit" Ichigo turned not waiting for response.

He felt really happy as he looked around, like a little kid going to the funfair for the first time, except he wasn't at the funfair.

"hey berry" a voice snapped him out his thoughts.

"Who are you calling berry" he growled. The guy took a step back. 'why did everyone call him that.

"Sorry I just wondered if you wanted a beer since you're in the kitchen" he smiled and offered him a beer.

Ichigo thanked him and took it.

"I'm Kevin by the way"

"Ichigo" Kevin laughed "what's so funny"

"you said not to call you berry but I can't your name mean strawberry"

Ichigo blushed and took his first sip of beef it was nice but bitter.

"My mother had a sense of humour"

"I'd say"

That's what got them talking. They chatted for a bit in that time Ichigo had about four beers while Kevin was on his second.

"So have you ever kissed a boy before?" Kevin asked

Ichigo blushed and shook his head.

"Wanna try"

Ichigo nodded

Kevin moved closer and lifted Ichigos chin towards him. He softly pressed their lips just after Ichigo closed his eyes. Kevin grabbed Ichigo ass and made him gasp. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue in. He pushed Ichigo up against the wall. Ichigos lungs started too screamed for air so he pushed Kevin off.

"You didn't like it?" Kevin raised an eyebrow in question.

"No it was nice but I couldn't breathe" Ichigo smiled

"Was I that good" Kevin teased

"No" Ichigo denied but couldn't help blushing that little bit more.

"So you wouldn't mind me going a little bit further" Kevin had a look in his eye that Ichigo had never seen before, it gave him the creeps.

"I would mind"

"Awwww! But I'm hard" he grinded up against Ichigo.

"Stop" Ichigo moaned "please stop"

The door opens interrupting them. Kevin turns at the person who was block from Ichigos view except his teal hair.

"What the fuck"

"Sorry dude, do what ya was doing I'm only here fer tha booze" teal man held up his empty glass bottle.

Kevin grumbled something close to 'whatever' and turned back round.

Ichigo silently cursed, he could of escapes while Kevin was distracted. 'I'm never going to drink this much again'

"So where were we?"

"You were about to let me go" Ichigo said bitterly.

Kevin laughed.

"But you got to take responsibility, it's your fault"

"It's not my fault you can't control your fucking hormones" Ichigo almost yelled, his fear turning into anger.

"oooh! Feisty, well let's see how feisty you are when you're wriggling underneath me"

Ichigo was able to get a hand out of Kevin's grip. And tried to punch but said hand went the wrong way since he was drunk.

"Bad boy" Kevin nips softly on Ichigos ear, drawing a moan from his lips.

Ichigo struggled, trying to push him away.

"get the fuck off me, creep" Ichigo shouted.

He was so scared. He was going to get raped. Tears started to gather at the edge of his eyes

"Please stop"

Kevin cackled evilly

"You're so pathetic! Stop whining you... whoa" Kevin freaked out as he was lifted of the ground. Ichigo was dropped to the floor as soon as he was free.

"What tha fuck do ya think ya doing ya fucking cunt" the bluenet growled.

Ichigo had forgotten he had been there.

"I had a boner, I don't take seconds unless they are hot and he's both" Kevin paused out of fear. "You're a guy you should understand"

The teal guy raised his fist.

"Wrong answer" he proceeded to beat the guy black and blue.

Ichigo was amazed the guy was elegant but skilful and dangerous like a wild panther.

Blood splattered all over the blunet.

"s-stop" Ichigo stuttered. He wanted Kevin to get hurt but he didn't want him to die.

The blue guys fist stopped in mid-air. He looks over at Ichigo then back at Kevin.

"Ya lucky he feels sorry fer ya ass or fucking kill ya" He throws Kevin to the floor.

The teal hair coloured guy held his hand out but ichigo was reluctant to take it.

"Don't worry I don't bite my name is Grimmjow Jaggerjacks" he smiled sweetly.

"Ichig-go kurosaki-i" he takes Grimmjow hand.

"Cute strawberry"

Ichigo blushed, bright red

"Come on l'll take you home" he led Ichigo back to the party and walked straight to a blonde.

'oh my god it's Zoë Thurkettle' Ichigo mentally shouted at himself.

She had been ichigos crush when he was straight and he still thought she was hot.

"hey zo' how's it going"

She turned around and flashed a smile.

"Fine who's your boy toy" she giggled as Ichigo went red.

"this here is Ichigo, don't try and flirt with him, he's gay" Grimmjow warned.

"awww!"she mocked pouts " if you ever change teams looks me up" she winked at Ichigo.

"what do you want"

"My keys I need to take my baby berry home"

Ichigo scowled at him but blushed at the thought of being his.

"I'm not a baby"

They both laughed. Zoe hands over the keys.

"See you later" she waved them good bye then turned back to her friends.

Grimmjow took ichigos hand and and walked out the front door.

Ichigo laughed out loud.

"Teal eyes, teal hair and teal car, what next. Is that your natural hair colour?"

The teal man smirked.

"Tha curtains match the carpet, if ya don't believe check" he gestured to his pants.

"No you pervert take me home" Ichigo screeched his face went crimson.

Grimmjow unlocked the door and got in.

"Where do ya live strawberry?"Grimmjow gave him the sat nav.

"Not far opposite Karakura high number 102" he entered his address.

"So ya and nel are friends?"

Ichigo grinned widely.

"Yeah we're friends since the day she moved here. How do you know her?"

"Cousins" Ichigo nodded 'explains the weird hair' "ya don't seem like a party sort of guy?"

"No this is my first time" his face heated up with embarrassment. "My family don't let go to parties. I snuck out"

Grimmjow smirked. it made Ichigo feel incredibly uncomfortable. Then the smirk suddenly disappeared.

"Berry about Kevin didn't ya know he was a player"

Ichigo shook his head.

"He doesn't go to my school"

"Really, he is well known around other schools"

"I don't get out much remember" Ichigo muttered bitterly.

"Sorry I forgot" he turned off the engine of his car. "This is ya stop"

"Thanks Grimm, I owe you one" ichigo went to open the only to be pulled back.

"How about paying me back now"

Before Ichigo could protest he had huge gentle lips on his. It was different then Kevin's, it was less forceful and more... he didn't know but it made his heart skip s beat.

"ya do taste like strawberries and sugar" Grimmjow licked his lips.

Ichigo was to catching his breath to care. His eyes were wide and his pants were a bit tight. He quickly zoomed out the car.

"thank you for saving me, the lift and the kiss"

Grimmjow watched Ichigo climb on the clinic roof and through his window before driving off with a smirk.

'this kid is different'


	3. Chapter 3

Strawberry seeds 3

He was so happy, so happy in fact he didn't notice the person staring at him while he got in bed.

"Ichigo" Ichigo jumped slightly.

"R-Renji what are you d-doing up so la-te." He asked all scared.

"That's what I should" Renji looked extremely livid. "Why did you sneak out when Isshin said not to go to the party?"

Ichigo looked at him with frightened eyes that would make anyone who didn't know him want to hug him, but Renji knew him.

"That puppy dog look won't work on me, I'm telling"

"Please Renji please?"

"No, no and double no"

"I didn't want to use this but... you probably don't want a certain black haired girl that her boyfriend has the hoots for her big brother."

A blush crept over Renji's face.

"H-how do you know about?"

Ichigo smirked.

"lets just say some people talk in their sleep."

Ichigo didn't need to see the look on his step brother's face to get the satisfaction he needed.

"Ok you got me ichi' but in exchange though I want to know what happened at the party"

Ichigo nodded. 'Fair deal' he sat down to retell the night's events.

...

Renji banged his fist against the bed.

"that mother fucker is dead when Shiro gets out of the slammer. We'll teach him not to mess with our little brother ever again"

"No don't" Ichigo objected "I don't Shiro to go back to jail for almost killing someone again"

It had been his fault Shiro had just been protecting him.

Renji thought for a moment. Ichigo blamed himself for everything it started with the death of his mother then not being able to help Renji save his older brothers Axel and Reno, he didn't need a bigger burden.

"Ok I'll think of something different" Renji joked.

Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks renj'"


	4. Chapter 4

Strawberry seeds 4

Ichigo wasn't looking forward to school, why? Because it was too early in the morning, he had a terrible migraine and Rukia would interrogate him for forgetting about her, she hated being forgotten about.

So when he walked through the gates of Karakura high the first thing he was met with was a kick in the teeth.

"Where have you been, I was so worried about you" Rukia screeched into his ear.

"Sorry ruki' I really am" Ichigo groaned while he recovered from the merciless blow.

"I would have come and got you but I had to get Keigo home, oh that reminds he won't be coming in today. Has a real bad hang over."

"Sorry" he hated worrying his friends.

Renji cleared his throat.

"Hey baby" he walks over and hugs her, Ichigo noticed Renji didn't kiss her like he normally did. "I know about what happened last night, so let's get to class and I'll tell since ichi' can't"

Rukia looked between them.

"Ok whatever," she grinned and turned to Renji. "Love you baby."

Ichigo nodded gratefully at Renji, for saving him from another explanation.

On the way to science Ichigo met up with Chad, the only close person who didn't treat him like a child. They had been friends since Ichigo saved him from a group of thugs, trying to steal his grandfather medallion.

It's not like Chad couldn't defend himself, he was after all a 7 (almost 8) foot muscle man. When his grandfather died from saving his life he vowed to never fight again but Ichigo had changed that when he had said:

"I got an idea Chad. How 'bout you stay the way you are and never throw a punch for yourself, instead through those punches for me, I'll throw my punches for you. If there's anything so important you'd protect it with your life, I'll protect it with mine. What do you say?"

Chad had so much emotion and so much to say the only thing that came out was his famous 'sure'. They had each other's back from that day forward.

Chad had already talked to Ichigo that morning so he knew what had occurred the night before. He wanted to hurt that guy but he wouldn't, Ichigo asked him not to.

They arrived at class as the bell run. Of course It didn't really matter because was going to be late anyway. They sat down and chatted until Urahara sensei burst through the door.

"Students, how have you been? Fine, that's great." Urahara said cheerfully " oh Ichigo tell your father I'll be late coming home tonight" their sensei started to bounce around telling a random story and the whole time his green and white hat stayed on his head.

Isshin kurosaki had turned into a right mess when his wife died. He hadn't found men or women attractive, that was until a blonde teacher and his red headed son entered his life. Isshin and Kisuke have been happy since.

"Now that we have established that when you cook a jellyfish it gets colder and a crocodile gets hotter... I would like to introduce our new student." The eccentric teacher waved a hand held fan over his face.

The door opened Ichigo almost fell off his chair in disbelief.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaux, please take care of me." There were giggles and whispers about how hot he was.

Ichigo almost fainted.

There he was standing in all his glory.

"hmmmmm! Why don't you sit next to Ichigo" Urahara suggested

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo. He walked over and sat down.

"Hey berry," he grinned devilishly at how flushed Ichigo had went.

"I-I-I...you, why-y" Ichigo stuttered.

"I transferred here because I got in some trouble, it's no biggie but tha folks sent me here because they a worried"

Ichigo was so surprised he didn't know what to do. His current crush as of last night was in in the room.

"Did you like that kiss berry" I blush crawled over Ichigo's face.

"Who would pervert," he scoffed.

"You"

"Jerk," Ichigo shouted. The whole class turned around and stared.

Grimm revelled in the attention.

"Ichigo is there a problem," asked Urahara.

Ichigo had half a mind to snitch on Grimm but Ichigo wasn't a snake. He didn't tell on Aizen who tried to force Ichigo into being his property.

"Nothing, Sorry for interrupting."

Out of anger and embarrassment, he ignored Grimmjow for the rest of the school day.

Every time Grimmjow tried to approach him he was either, crowded by fan girls, or Ichigo saw him and disappeared.

Finally a day of hiding was over and he could just get home. He grabbed his things from his locker.

"Ichigo," a shiver ran up his spin, all that hiding for nothing.

"You've been avoiding me all night, why?"

Ichigo turned around.

"Have not. Why would I?"

Grimmjow chuckled.

"I don't really know! Ya tell me"

The strawberry just turned and walked away.

"I didn't hide from you" he muttered

"Ok then if ya not hiding then at least lets walk home together."

"Don't you have a car?"

Grimmjow pulled him along.

"Sometimes I like walking"

They strolled in silence for a bit. Ichigo being one who hated silence just as much as he hated talking, broke it.

"Tell me about yourself?"He said.

Grimmjow smiled at that Ichigo wanted to know more about him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"Ok... I'm half Japanese, half German, hence the name. I'm 18 and very gay..." he stopped to give Ichigo a wink. "I love the colour teal and I'll practically eat anything."

Ichigo giggled.

"I have a big appetite to."

"Tell me about ya self?"

Ichigo thought for a bit.

"My life is terrible, there's a secret that's going around that I don't know about and it's about me. because of that I'm not allowed to do a lot of things... s'not like I really want to know about it but I'd at least like for people to be straight with me. to have the balls to tell me they have a secret..." Ichigo stopped; he had a sad faraway look in his eyes. It disappeared quite soon after. "... My favourite colours are every colour but for some reason I always lean towards orange."

Grimmjow laughed.

"How can ya get from something depressing to ya favourite colour, I don't get it."

"it's quite easy , really."Ichigo felt like staying out for awhile, he had a feeling that something would happen, he wasn't sure if it was bad or good. "You should go on Grimm; I'm just going to walk around for a bit."

Grimm gave a confused look. He thought everything had been going quite well, he was about to ask the berry on a date but he nodded and said bye. Maybe Ichigo wanted to think.

Ichigo said goodbye and started off to town, it felt like the thing to do.

He stopped in front of the bridge going towards town. There were a group of a few boys crowding round the centre. Curiosity got the best of him so he checked it out.

"Hey dudes, what you doing?" he hollered.

The guy with the superman shirt answered.

"Well cutie we are bungee jumping off the bridge, why d..." one of the other guys elbowed him in the gut.

"Man you know this is an illegal jump so don't go around telling all the shordies you see." He mumbled.

Superman shirt guy just ignored him.

"Would you like a go sugar?"

Ichigo growled.

"Stop with the girls names." He nodded. "And yes I would love to."

"Give us one of your legs." One of his feet was swept out beneath him. They tied a rope around it.

"Jump when you're ready," said someone behind him.

Ichigo stared at the water below, he had heard about the deaths of those kids who jumped or bungeed off this bridge. But then it was only the odd few who died and he didn't really cared if he died at that moment in time. So he jumped.

He felt a rush as well as panic run up his spine. He closed his eyes as the water sped towards him, when he didn't hit he opened them again.

"Guys pull me up" he shouted.

He heard laughter.

"You're scared" remarked superman guy.

"No!" Ichigo replied too quickly. "Let me up before too much blood goes to my head."

"Alright, aright" they started pulling him up.

But the rope had other plans

Snap!

"Wait" one of the guys cautioned

"Don't move kid."

Ichigo looked up and saw the rope slowly tear itself apart with his weight. He tried to stop swinging.

Snap, snap!

The last thread broke and Ichigo collided head first with the water.

At that height when he sits, it felt like millions of tiny mice were gnawing at his skin, it was so cold. He couldn't breathe, see or feel anything but the pain. He thrashed his arms and legs but it was to no anvil. His consciousness started to fade.

No he didn't want to die, not yet anyway. Then maybe deserved it, he did cause his mother's death, by this river. He closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness.

White light flashed across Ichigo's vision. His throat hurt and something was pushing against his chest.

"Ichigo wake up" it was Grimmjow and he sounded desperate. "Get and ambulance"

"No" Ichigo croaked.

"oh Ichigo what do I do then?"Grimm pulled him into his arms. It felt warm.

"Nel... doctor" he paused to cough. "take me Nel... don't tell... dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Strawberry seeds 5

AN~ sorry it took too long I had trouble with the lemon, I've never written one so criticism is appreciated.

Where was he? Well he knew it wasn't heaven, his body hurt way too much. Though he knew he was in the right place.

"How is he Nel?" Grimmjow, Ichigo could hear the worry in his voice.

Clothes ruffled.

"Fine just, fine," Nel assured. "He should be up very soon anyway."

"Ok"

It went silent.

Ichigo thought maybe he should wake up but he knew it would cause him more pain.

"Grimmy what's wrong?"

"I think berry here took the risk of almost dying because of me, I was the last person he talked to before it."

Ichigo body moved on its own.

"It wasn't your fault!" his throat hurt quite a bit but he didn't give two shits. Grimm froze and stared at him.

"Finally Itsigo I was so scared" Nel pulled him into a hug. Ichigo winced out of pain, his body still being sore. "Sorry"

Ichigo hugged her back.

"S'fine, Nel"

He hated making people as innocent as her worry; at least he knew she cared.

Grimm's eyes wondered over to Ichigo. He looked lost and guilty.

Nel shuffled her eyes between the two of them, they needed some alone time.

"I'll make you something to eat itsigo" Grimmjow and Ichigo was starring so intensely, she slipped out almost unnoticed.

Grimmjow sat on the bed, by Ichigo.

"If I didn't make you do it then what and why?"

Ichigo twiddled his thumbs.

"I don't really know."

Grimmjow surprised Ichigo by banging his fist on the side of the bed.

"Don't give me shit! No-one just almost kills themselves fer no reason at all, not randomly."

Ichigo jumped out of bed; even though his body hurt he didn't show.

"That's exactly what it was, impulse! So what if I die Grimm who's going to care."

Grimm's lip pulled up in a snarl.

"Whose gonna care? I'll tell ya who, I'm gunna care about ya, Nels gonna care and what about those sisters she told me about, they'll certainly care." He grabbed Ichigo's shoulders "I can tell ya goin through a hard time but think about other people first, how it may affect them. And ..." Grimm leaned in and took him into a kiss.

"... and I think I'm falling fer ya."

Ichigo blinked into confusion, Stuff like this didn't just happen.

"Say something."

"I-I-I-I... yo...s-st... wai..." he took a deep breath. " I only met you yesterday"

Grimm chuckled.

"I think I started falling in love with ya when I saw ya face fer the first time."

Ichigo's mouth opened. He wanted to say 'I love you' but no sound came out of his mouth.

Grimmjow took that opportunity to stick his tongue in the others mouth.

Ichigo felt hot.

"Grimm, I want more." He didn't really know what that more was but he knew would be good.

Grimm pinned Ichigo's arm above him. He slowly took off Ichigo's then his quickly followed.

He latched onto a nipple doing incredible things to it and did the same thing to the other. Ichigo didn't know people could do such things.

Loud moans escape his mouth; he covered it because he felt extremely embarrassed. Grimm stopped what he was doing.

"don't cover up those sounds, I want to hear everything about ya"

They looked into each other eye's for a few seconds, it wasn't fireworks it was so much better but unexplainable.

Grimm took him into another kiss.

"Wait a sec" Grimmjow quickly rummaged in his draws and bought out a tube of lube.

He took hold of Ichigo's erection and starts to suck on it. Ichigo groaned in immense pleasure, he had never felt this way in his life.

Grimm saw the lust on Ichigo's face, he couldn't take it anymore.

He quickly lubed up his fingers and put one in.

It startled Ichigo.

"w-what are y-you doing?" Ichigo stuttered. It felt really uncomfortable.

"Preparing ya berry. I have such a big cock I don't want to hurt ya too badly" Ichigo laughed slightly at his lover's giant ego.

He added another one. It began to hurt Ichigo. Grimmjow noticed this and started to search for the place that makes you see stars.

"Ah! There, do it again"

Grimm complied

Ichigo groaned it was too much for him to take.

"Please" Ichigo begged "p-please"

Grimmjow wasn't a person who would say no to that and replaced his finger with something much larger. It hurt way more than the fingers.

Grimmjow started thrusting into Ichigo each time hitting his prostate he grabbed Ichigo's dick and started to work his hand up and down it.

Ichigo felt himself coming close to the edge.

"grimm I'm co-ah-ming!"

He came in Grimmjow's hand. Grimm thrusted in him a few more times before coming too.


	6. Chapter 6

Strawberry seeds 6

Grimmjow took a puff the cancer stick in his hand. Smoking really wasn't his thing but he didn't mind the odd one here or there, actually they were Ichigo's. It was a surprise he didn't seem like one to smoke.

He sat there reminiscing about the last few days, Him and Ichi-berry. The strawberry looked so peaceful sleeping like that. To think they had only just met each other two days ago and they had already had sex. It must have been Ichigo's first time considering how nervous he was, not to mention how tight his little hole had been.

Were they dating? He hoped they were, he really liked berry and berry seemed to like him back.

They'd have to keep their relationship on the down low since, according to Nel, Ichigo's dad didn't want him dating. Why, he didn't know, Ichigo was 17. He also wandered what that secret Ichigo's family were hiding from him. What if it was bad? What if they are unable to be together because of it? Nah, even so he'd protect and fight to be with his lover.

Shiro was right is cousin was the exact opposite of him, even though they look almost identical. Ichigo was almost all talk but could fight back when needed, sub-consciously never intending to hurt anyone.

Shiro was a total different story. Look at him funny, expect scars, and offend him in any way he'll make you wish you were dead, if you ever, ever hurt his family, in anyway; you're as good as dead.

Grimm put the cigarette out just as he saw Ichigo stir from his sleep. A grin graced his lips. Breakfast time...


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo as of late had the feeling that life was great and hoped it would continue along this path.  
He had a boyfriend, who may he just add was beyond gorgeous and seemed to care deeply for him, even if they had only been together for only a mere a month. His father was giving him a little more freedom (It cannot be stressed how little though). Of course his dad knew nothing of Grimm and Ichi planned for it to stay that way untill after he turned eighteen.  
The only thing spoiling his mood was how ill he been this morning and ever morning prior. He was going to speak to renji about it later but for now it wasn't going to ruin his mood. Today was saturday and he was going go-carting with Grimm and then he would stay over at Nels (no sex of course)  
"Son, a strapping young man with blue hair is waiting at the door for you." his father bellowed.  
A large grin made itself known on his face.  
Hastily he sped through the door, dodging his fathers fly kick.  
"Bye goat face," he said and quickly slammed the door behind him.  
Grimm blinked in awe, the kid was fast.  
"Hey beautiful," Grimm pressed his lips to Ichigos cheek and enjoyed the cute blush that rised to his face.  
"Stop it, my dad might be watching!" Ichigo hissed.  
"I told your father tha' i was German and tha's how we greet close friends." He chuckled slightly. "we don't really do that that."  
"Good," He returned Grimms kiss.  
Grimm took his hand and led him towards pantera.  
"Ichi-berry do you smoke?" He wanted to ask that the day they got together but he was kind of distracted with Ichigo all naked and willing to let him take him again.  
Ichigo shrugged.  
"Not really, it's mostly when i'm stressed out. on average I smoke 3-4 cigarettes every 4-6 months." he rummaged through his bag and pulled out his 20 deck of Virginia killing sticks. "Had this pack for um... 3 years." panick rose in Ichigo. " That doesn't put you off, does it?"  
Grimm found Ichi's worried face really cute. He shook his head.  
"You're adorable."  
Ichigo flushed a deep scarlotte and his eyes widened with embarrasment. He sheepishly mumbled a 'I'm not.'  
Grimm smirked in satisfaction.  
"Whatever ya say Ichi-berry ya know ya love it!"  
They both knew it was true and Ichigos lack of protest further proved it.  
"So berry head..." Ichigo grunted at the new nickname. "Hows ya been since I last saw ya?"  
"I was ill this morning and dad has been attacking me more often, he believes I've been slacking but it's because I've been extremely tired," Ichi yawned for effect.  
Ichigo looked up to see a speck of conceren in Grimms eyes.  
"If ya tha' tired we can just relax somewhere or go to a movie?"  
Ichi shook his head.  
Go-carting was in his opinion a terrific rush and after his latest escapade, a safer way to secure said rush.  
He held Grimmjows hand ansd smiled warmly. He wanted something exciting to share with his first boyfriend.

************************************************** ****************************************

"I had a great time baby," Ichigo leaned against Grimmjows car.  
The mans presence was soothing, making Ichigo just that little less bitter, about the fact that he wasn't allowed to date. Knowing if he had, he might of already of been in a relationshi, which in turn would have made things quite problematic.  
Grimmjow cocked a questionin eyebrow.  
"Ya could of fooled me berry! Ya shouldn't of been so upset I paid fer everything. In my defence I did organise it. But that annoyed face you gave me, sure was cute."  
He smirked when he saw that 'HIS' berrys cheeks glowed adorably pink.  
Ichi pouted out a'whatever' in return.  
Ichigo turned his face to the sky, indubitably forgetting about Grimms teasing, to soak in the last last of the radient rays of the sun.  
Grimmjow was taken back by the intensity of the situation.  
The sun brought the fierceness ichigos fiery, orange hair. It showed the uncanny relation he shared with Shiro. The cutthroat danger you felt with Shiro was diluted into just small outbursts of anger, but Grimm was sure could be just as brutal, with the right trigger. With his eyes closed and void of any negative emotion, Ichigo gleamed with such kindness you seldom saw in a person.  
He studied as much as he could; every dip, line, every imperfection and perfection he could find. That in itself was perfection. This was all for when he was away from 'his' orangette.  
The younger of the two shifted his head towards the other. Ichigos eyes fluttered open and he gave Grimm an innocent smile. The lead the teal man to believe that Ichi had no idea the effects he had on him, though they had barely known each other for a month.  
The bluenette reached for Ichigo and invited him into hos arms, which was happily accepted.  
He lifted Ichigos chin towards him and gazed into those scintillating eyes. So much much was retained in those irises; pain, loneliness, the ability to trust, to love... so much wonder and potential. He took pride in knowing he was the only person to see it this in such depths. Grimm leaned down and captcured Ichis lips in his.  
Ichigo hadn't expected this but he was glad.  
A perfect end to a perfect a perfect day.

~~


End file.
